1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat radiation mechanism of an electronic apparatus and an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, it relates to a heat radiation mechanism of an electronic apparatus and an electronic apparatus each comprising vent holes for radiating heat generated from a heating device.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a heat radiation mechanism of an electronic apparatus comprising a vent hole for radiating heat generated from a heating device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-174276, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-174276 discloses a heat radiation mechanism of an electronic apparatus comprising a housing including an upper housing and a lower housing, a circuit board arranged in the housing, and a heating device mounted on the circuit board. A vent hole inlet for sucking air is formed on a bottom surface of a lower housing, and a vent hole outlet for radiating heat generated from the heating device is formed on an upper surface of the upper housing. A protrusion is formed on the vent hole outlet formed on the upper surface of the upper housing to protrude from the vent hole outlet to the heating device side (downward). The heating device is cooled by air sucked from the vent hole inlet and air on an upper portion of the heating device is heated. An air density of the heated air becomes small, the air becomes rising air to be discharged (radiated) from the vent hole outlet through the protrusion.
In the heat radiation mechanism of the electronic apparatus disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-174276, however, the cold air sucked from the vent hole inlet is diffused in the housing and hence the heating device is disadvantageously difficult to be cooled. Thus, the heat generated from the heating device is disadvantageously difficult to be effectively radiated.